Another Hypothetical Scenario
by SYuuri
Summary: It's the night of the gala and Jules has some doubts. xX ficlet Xx Sam/Jules


**Another Hypothetical Scenario**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Will never be mine. Next! **

**To cheer myself up after hearing the sad, sad news that was the ending of FP I decided to do a happy ficlet. Thanks to Trish for the prompt. Her prompt was something that had to do with the Gala where Jules would receive her award. This is probably not something she has in mind, but I hope she (and you guys!) like it.**

**Sets somewhere between A New Life and Priority of Life. **

* * *

"There you are," Sam breathed out, scuffed shoes skidding on the floor when he stopped abruptly across the hallway leading to the emergency exit. "I was wondering if I had to brave myself and barge into the ladies room."

Jules didn't seem surprised to see him although he saw her color slightly. "I just needed some air. It's a bit stuffy in there."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one." As he walked closer he couldn't help but notice for the umpteenth time that evening how flattering her dress looked on her- a short black cocktail dress with sheer back and lacey cap sleeves. It hugged her petite toned figure perfectly and he loved how she had pulled up her hair into a stylish bun. It meant easier access to her neck.

When she asked him to help with the dress' faulty zipper earlier that evening his response had been thoughtless _'I suppose I should rip it off of you later. It's not rented, is it?'_ He had been rewarded with a jab on the stomach.

Sam leaned against the wall, facing her. Jules looked positively beautiful and the idea that all the men in the room –married, unmarried, _Steve_—would have the chance to look at her was a bit unsettling. What's worse was he couldn't even do anything about it because technically they were just teammates.

"It's going to be alright." He'd like to think he knew her enough to know what's running through her mind. When she didn't say anything, he went on, "Didn't you write some pointers on your palm anyway?" His grin diminished when she slapped the hand trying to reach hers. "Okay, bad jokes. But really Jules, you've practiced so many times even _I_ remember some of your speech."

He wouldn't say this out loud but he found her nervousness to be endearing. Jules never blinked twice before jumping off of a tenth floor building or tackling a guy three times her size. Hell, she could stare Ed down, something not everybody had the guts to do.

Then something clicked.

"Weren't you in a band? Surely this can't be that much different."

Perfect teeth gnawed at perfect lips. Her frustration was radiating in waves. "It's not the same. I mean, I'm not being ungrateful or anything, I just- why can't they send the award plaque home?"

"That wouldn't be too much fun, would it?" He pulled her rigid, unyielding body into his arms, his hands running up and down her spine in a gesture he hoped would soothe her nerves. A total opposite of his sister, his feisty girlfriend hated being put under the spotlight. Even a simple compliment would earn him a punch on the arm before she flat out told him to shut up. "So hypothetically speaking, if big crowds make you nervous I guess we'll just do a small wedding then. Wouldn't want you to get cold feet like you do now."

Jules pulled away almost instantly. "Sam, really, _now_?"

"I'm just saying." He hastened to add. After Greg found out about them they had had a long, thorough talk about their relationship; about their future and what steps they were going to take. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't been worried Jules might end it again. But she didn't, and it had warmed him a great deal to know he was there in her big picture. God knew she was, is and always would be in his. "Maybe a private wedding with families and close friends only?" Leaning down, he continued in a hushed tone, "Or if this could make you feel better, we can always elope."

Sam held her gaze for several more seconds before he caught a flicker of realization in her eyes. When she finally broke into laughter, it was contagious. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"You'll be fine." He reassured again when the laughter finally subsided. She looked less dejected and he took that as a good sign.

"I know I will, I'd just rather not do it."

He pushed her longer bangs out of her eyes and took a moment to appreciate the beauty standing in front of him. "You're beautiful." Jules smiled and gave him a lingering hug.

"You should probably go back first. I'll follow in a bit. Gotta keep our covers and all that." Sam dropped a kiss on top of her head so he wouldn't ruin her make-up and released his hold on her. He slid into her abandoned spot and watched as she straightened her dress and walked away. Jules stopped and turned around. Her eyes were serious but there's a faintest of smiles on the corner of her lips.

"We're _not_ going to elope."

He chuckled; the retort was amusing as it was unexpected. He loved that she was comfortable enough to share wedding jokes with him. He had brought it up to ease her nerves -which worked- but he also wanted to even out the playing field. She had caught him completely off guard with her hypothetical honeymoon. "I was kidding, Jules."

She rolled her eyes before vanishing around the corner.

Sam waited for two full minutes before pushing himself off the wall.

He wished Spike wouldn't notice that he smelled of Jules' perfume.

* * *

**Short and hopefully not too sweet. **


End file.
